


Is this okay?

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [42]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soul Bond, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Consent is important for any sort of relationship— especially one as intimate as theirs.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Is this okay?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**Is this okay?**

* * *

Consent is important for any sort of relationship— especially one as intimate as theirs..

Even before he and Parad entered into a committed relationship, their bond is far from conventional or normal; too intimate to be seen as such. Of course, there are those who have experienced fusing or merging with their partners within their Kamen Rider circle for battle purposes. However, as far as Emu knows, none of them have a relationship where they have their souls merged so completely into one and have a permanent soul bond with their partner. And that's not adding to the fact that he and Parad shared the same body for 10 years or the symbiotic nature of their relationship. It's a sort of intimacy that's unprecedented and they have no frame of reference whatsoever.

Which brings up consent.

Thoughts. Sensations. Emotions. Feelings. Impulses. Intuition.

You name it, he and Parad share it.

When they were enemies, Emu hated it because everything was heightened to a degree where Emu had no clue where he ends and where Parad begins. They'd been so angry and upset at each other, that it caused the negative feedback between them to pull them down further into a path that would've ended with both of their deaths if something hadn't been done. Sometimes, it makes Emu wonder if it's what Dan Masamune was hoping for; him and Parad to kill each other off so that the strongest players on each side of the human and bugster war would no longer get in the madman's way.

Emu won't be surprised if that'd been the case.

And although he was uncomfortable with it initially, as they learned to work together and be the partners they're always meant to be, Emu grew to love their connection. It settled something integral within him that when he lost it after Parad's death, Emu almost went mad with grief. The whole ordeal was traumatising in ways that makes every other incident pale in comparison; causing him and Parad many anxiety attacks for months on end if they're separated for too long.

Anyone else would be uncomfortable for having someone who literally shares everything with you; from the faintest of thoughts to the strongest of emotions. But not for Emu. He enjoys it and is grateful that he can be all that he is; bare himself raw and still have Parad with him. True, there are times when the negative parts cause arguments, fights and screaming matches but, Emu always finds that it's all worth in the end.

Because it started with consent.

Trust and eventually, faith.

Born in a quiet moment, right before they began their desperate search for Graphite.

Because they were running out of time, and fearing Cronus would take advantage of the situation since Chronicle was reset and Muteki was gone, Parad reached a hand out to rest it against Emu's heart.

"May I?" Parad asked, soft and hesitant. "I can teleport us to where Graphite might be."

Emu remembers staring at Parad, quiet and contemplative before covering Parad's hand with his own. "You may."

When his bugster engulfed him, settling within Emu's being right down to the depth of his soul, Parad had murmured a question that he will echo in every important moment in their lives— from their first kiss to their first time to even the most important question they could ever ask to each other.

"Is this okay?"

And while Emu didn't know it at that moment, his answer will always be the same each and every time.

"Yes."


End file.
